Romulan Out of Warbirds
by Serpain
Summary: ATL. Rommy/Vulc. M//. The USS Stalwart is the first new ship off the line sporting Romulan cloaking technology, and a Romulan captain. The crew is suspicious. Who can a Romulan turn to, not humans. But perhaps...a Vulcan?


[Alternate Time Line.]

The Story So Far:

The USS Stalwart hangs suspended in Star Dock. This constitution class vessel is ready for exploration of far parts of the galaxy, ready to connect with alien species, and ready to expand Federation knowledge. There is one difference, however, in this ship. Modifications are going on, modifications that allow the Stalwart to vanish from space; though, vanish is the wrong word, this ship is to have Romulan cloaking technology.

The Romulan Star Empire, has decided to become part of the United Federation of Planets, Romulus and Remus are now both with the Federation, and under Federation law.

The cloaking technology is an act of good will, but, it comes with a very specific wish.

Any, and all ships using Romulan cloaking technology must have a Romulan captain, and not just any captain, but a captain who has served at the very least 10 years on a Romulan Warbird.

This means that none of the officers being trained and brought up at Star Fleet Academy will be allowed to captain these ships, and it will fall to the Empire to choose the captains it sees fit.

At first the Federation was uncertain, but their desire for the technology and another safe haven to fuel ships and launch from is too great. They give in to Romulan demands.

At this very moment Romulan captains are learning their new ships, and their crew. One year, and the new ships, loaded with their cloaking technology, will launch with the first in a line of Romulan captains. This is unprecedented and everyone is holding their breath.

Open File:

Name: Aelhih, T'kulus

Rank: Captain

Gender: Male

Age: 63 earth years

Height: 1.9 m

Weight: 88.45 kg

Eye Color: Black

Hair Color: Black

Previous Occupations: Captain of the Romulan Warbird D'kri

Further information not available at this time, receiving updates from Romulan Star Empire daily.

-End of File-

Captain T'kulus turned the computer's screen off for the moment and stood up stretching his arms. He was a well built and imposing figure, with his strong military stance and stern face he was rather intimidating to some of the humans around; though, to him they were a skittish race to begin with, hiding and running at the first whiff of danger, like small dog they yip and yap and complain. He chuckled at the thought, he had seen these earth animals, panting and slobbering, how did humans stand them? He looked himself over in the mirror, he was in the newly issued uniform which fit a little too snug but, the Romulan didn't make much fuss over it, as there was no point in such a complaint. He ran a hand through his close cropped black hair, and raised his slanted brows as he looked to his new ship. "...Stalwart, an interesting name, what did the humans say? It means something like strong or enduring?" he wondered aloud in his rich baritone. "Perhaps then, it will not be so bad." He had many doubts about becoming part of this so called United Federation, and those doubts played across his scarred face. The shuttle promised a strange world already, full of white, sterile surfaces, glowing with the varying lights of command surfaces. He was not accustomed to it at all, on his ship things had been darker, not such harsh light that the humans desired. His ship had a green hue to everything, a sort of comforting color, and the controls had been labeled in Romulan as opposed to color coded. This new world was the world he'd have to get used to, however, and he set away his discomfort, thinking through it logically and keeping in mind the political ideas behind all this.

The shuttle came to a halt and T'kulus looked up noting it was time to get up and head onto his ship. He took a deep breath and stood tall before he walked into the airlock. The Romulan surveyed the crew lined up for him to see. He nodded to them and saw in their eyes uncertainty, curiosity, and even some with fear. He gave a mild smile, he would have to put their emotional seas at rest. One man he found did not have these feelings, of course, this man was a Vulcan. He raised a brow, curious, that they'd assign him a Vulcan, perhaps they had some sort of faith that somehow the unease between the two species had finally subsided. "Well, you are my crew?"

"Yes, sir," they said in unison and T'kulus nodded satisfied.

"Very well, then why are you all standing around? To your posts, you are dismissed," he said in a firm commanding voice, no one hesitated as they scurried off.

The Vulcan remained.

"Vulcan?" the captain asked and turned to look at the commander.

"Sir, I am to be your second in command, I will accompany you to the bridge," he says without any real change in his voice. The Romulan smirked a little.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well then, by all means lead the way, I'm still getting my bearings," he said and motioned for the Vulcan to lead the way.

"As you wish, sir, this way," the Vulcan replied and started off. T'kulus quickly followed, easily keeping step with the shorter man.

"And what might I ask is your name?" the captain asked conversationally.

"Lieutenant Rek'lial, sir, you will find a crew roster in the ships computer i-" The Romulan cut him off as he cleared his throat.

"Yes, I know the crew, I wasn't away my second in command had been changed," he explained. "Where is the original officer?"

"It was found he was not qualified for the position, and so I am here as his replacement, if my being here makes you uncomfortable you are allowed to request for my transfer."

The Romulan laughed and shook his head. "Oh, don't worry, unlike the rest of my kind I'm not completely illogical," he said rather bemused.

The science officer nodded as they entered a turbo-lift. "Bridge," the Vulcan instructed the lift, and soon they were there, the doors slid open and the Romulan stepped onto his bridge. The Vulcan slipped away to take up his position.

T'kulus was left to scan around the faces, and the lights that spoke a million things, in a language he could not understand. He felt suddenly a little uncertain, and this was not an emotion he was accustomed to. He swallowed and cleared his throat a moment. "Our...heading? I mean..." He stopped and took a deep breath. "I mean, Helmsman, Rayne, full aft-thrusters, take us out of Space Dock." He relaxed and took a seat in the captains chair. "After we are to warp to Romulus for a second inspection."

"Yes, sir," the helmsman said and turned to his panel quickly punching in commands. The Romulan relaxed a bit still looking uncomfortable. This was not his ship, these were not his people, he might have gone through a year of training but...

"Captain, are you alright?" the Vulcan asked. The Romulan looked over and noted first the similarities between them, tapered ears, slanted eyebrows, the dark hair, and dark eyes, yet there were many differences, in voice, in mind. He found couldn't help but feel some comfort in that logical mind, this Vulcan was not staring at him with suspicion or fear, he was awaiting an answer. An order.

"Ah...the lights, could we take them down a notch or so, change the color, a green perhaps?" he asked and the commander nodded. The lights came down and adjusted color, T'kulus sighed, he felt more at home now, if not completely at ease. "Ahem, please, open all channels on the ship, lieutenant."

"Yes, sir," the woman replied. "Channels open."

"Good evening, this is your captain speaking, we are currently leaving Space Dock and heading for Romulan space. I know this may seem different to you all, as I am not trained in your Star Fleet ways, I can assure you that I will do everything in my power to ensure, this vessel and it's crew will not be placed in unnecessary harm, and if we are to enter combat I will fight for her to my last breath. Thank you for your attention, and may you all do the very best you are capable of," he said, with strength and sat back. "Are we out of Dock yet?"

"Yes, sir," Rayne replied. "Going to Warp 1 sir."

"Good, keep course constant, I want to see Romulus by tomorrow," T'kulus mused as he fell into some thought. He got a good look at those on the bridge, Jacob Rayne, he was one of the helmsman with a frock of brown hair, and eyes, a square jaw and good smile, he was a comely young human. The man next to Rayne, he noted to be Gregory Harmon, a giant of a man, standing nearly 2.9 meters with rich black hair and deep burgundy eyes, he always seemed deeply moved by something, a curious man who spoke little. The Vulcan was in his eyes again, a fine young officer, close cropped hair, and a slim figure, he was the epitome of efficiency. The woman listening for transmissions was Harley Baskowitz, she was a shapely girl, with dark hair and eyes, her face was nothing special, however done up it was, she had no interest to her really at all it seemed. Finally, the medical officer, he was preparing to leave, his name was Johnathan Davis, and unremarkable name for a remarkable mind, he had sandy blond hair and rich green eyes, he was bubbling with intelligence that had earned him a top scoring place among the academy graduates. He was also very young. He stopped what he was doing and met the captains gaze a bit startled by the intensity that lay within the darkness.

"Sir? Do you need something?" he asked after composing himself again. The Romulan gave a smile, very skittish...very skittish indeed.

"No, Lieutenant, continue on your way. I am glad to have such an intelligent man as my surgeon, luck I suppose favors me today," T'kulus replied and nodded to him. The Officer nodded and hurried into the turbo-lift, the doors closed and he was gone.

"Any further orders, captain?" Rek'lial inquired.

"Nothing further, I'm just going to settle in, if you'd like, I could use a quick look at engineering, I have no experience yet in this ship and would like a full write up on how everything is working, and the efficiency of our engineering personnel if it's not too much trouble," the captain replied, his fingers placed together in a steeple. "I want to know this ship in and out, and I want to know her crew."

"Yes, sir, right away. The write up will be available in your quarters once I have completed it, captain," and with that the Vulcan was off, and the Romulan was alone with a bridge full of uncertain eyes. He smiled a little and closed his own dark orbs, a day and he would breath the air of Romulus, a lot could happen in a day.

"So much...so little..." he hissed to himself, beneath his breath. "And only the stars know what is to come for the U.S.S. Stalwart." Just a day.


End file.
